Kamen Rider MadRogue
is a Kamen Rider in Kamen Rider Build who transforms using the Evol-Driver and the Bat and Engine Fullbottles. It may refer to any of the following characters: Evolto-Utsumi.png| Nariaki Utsumi|link=Nariaki Utsumi Monster Evolto.jpg| Evolto (When possessing Utsumi) |link=Evolto History In addition to that used by himself, Evolto of the Blood Tribe constructed a second Evol-Driver. Unlike his own, however, this Evol-Driver was adapted for use by humans, utilizing standard Fullbottles as opposed to Evolbottles. Evolto presented this Evol-Drive before Nariaki Utsumi, offering him the chance to join him only to be rejected as Utsumi maintained his loyalty to Juzaburo Namba. However, soon after, Namba was killed by Evolto, an act which resulted in Utsumi suffering a mental breakdown which compelled him to join his former master's murderer. It was at this point that Evolto handed the second Evol-Driver to Utsumi, who used it with the Bat and Engine Fullbottles to assume the form of a new Kamen Rider whom Evolto christened MadRogue. Immediately following his transformation, MadRogue, armed with a Nebulasteam Gun and Steam Rifle, engaged Gentoku Himuro as Kamen Rider Rogue. Easily overwhelming his predecessor, Utsumi performed an Evoltech Attack to force him out of his transformation. When Ryuga Banjo arrived to recover Gentoku, MadRogue attempted to kill them both with the Nebulasteam Rifle only for Kamen Rider Grease to arrive and block the blast before using Rogue's Nebulasteam Gun to escape with his friends. Having survived his apparent death by using a part of his essence to possess Utsumi, Evolto assumed the form of MadRogue as he confronted the Kamen Riders, engaging Cross-Z Magma, Grease and Rogue while Sento Kiryu tended to his father, whom had been mortally wounded by Evolto. Though limited by the destruction of his body and use of the Evol-Driver adapted for humans, Evolto was able to force Grease out of his transformation before reclaiming his own Evol-Driver with the remainder of his DNA that had been contained by Shinobu. Ejecting Utsumi's body while retaining the form of MadRogue, Evolto quickly swapped Utsumi's Evol-Driver for his own and proceeded to transform into Kamen Rider Evol Cobra Form. Forms Kamen Rider MadRogue Statistics *'Height': 196.0 cm. *'Weight': 105.8 kg. Ability Perimeters: *'Punching Power': 43.5 t. *'Kicking Power': 50.8 t. *'Maximum Jump Height': 73.3 m. *'Maximum Running Speed': 100 m. per 1.3 sec. A user transforms into Kamen Rider MadRogue by inserting the Bat and Engine Fullbottles into the Evol-Driver and turning the lever. MadRogue is a force to be reckoned with, as he is more powerful than Build's RabbitRabbit Form while also having a slightly lower running speed and jump height than its base perimeters. He is able to overwhelm Rogue and Grease in every area, but is also easily outclassed by all of Evol's forms and Cross-Z Magma. His main feature is the explosion-proof that allows MadRogue's gear to continue functioning in battle even if his engine-like features blow up. His chest is equipped with the that boosts his capabilities through a specialized steam and allows a temporary boost in speed and energy attacks. For aerial combat, MadRogue can deploy a pair of from his back.http://www.tv-asahi.co.jp/build/rider/madrogue/002.html Through his , he can utilize the to establish a link with Hard Guardian and Clone Smash units.http://www.tv-asahi.co.jp/build/rider/madrogue-head/004.html MadRogue wields the Nebulasteam Gun and Transteam Gun as his personal weapons and the Steam Blade as his sidearm. He is also able to wield any of Build's weapons if he inserts the corresponding Fullbottle into the Evol-Driver along with the Rider Evolbottle. This form has two finisher: *Evol Driver Finishers: ** : This finisher has five variations: ***MadRogue flies into the air with the Mad Night Flyers and rams into the enemy. ***MadRouge leaps into the air and sprouts the Mad Night Flyers before delivering a flying dropkick to the enemy. ***MadRogue performs a low kick covered in purple energy to an enemy on the ground. ***MadRogue fires a steam projectile covered in purple energy from the Nebulasteam Rifle. ***MadRogues unleashes two energy slashes from the Steam Blade that travel through the air and follows them up with sustained fire from the Nebulasteam Gun. *Evol Driver + Kaizoku Hassyar Finisher: **'Pirate Finish/Kaizoku Densya:' MadRogue inserts the Kaizoku Fullbottle and Rider System EvolBottle into the Evol Driver and turns the crank, summoning the Kaizoku Hassyar. He then charges the weapon by pulling the arrow and holds it for a period of time before letting it go. The weapon then fires a green and azure energy train that rams into the enemy several times. Appearances: Build Episodes 38-40, 42, 44-45 Equipment Devices *Evol-Driver - Transformation device *Fullbottles - Transformation trinkets and weapon-summoning devices Weapons *Nebulasteam Gun - Personal sidearm *Steam Blade - Personal sidearm *Kaizoku Hassyar - Weapon summoned using Kaizoku Fullbottle Appearances * Kamen Rider Build **Episode 38: Mad World **Episode 39: The Unstoppable Genius **Episode 40: The Final Revolution **Episode 42: Legacy of Doubt **Episode 44: The End of Evolto **Episode 45: The Scientist of Hope See Also *Night Rogue *Kamen Rider Rogue Category:Kamen Rider Build Category:Build Riders Category:Villains Category:Riders with more than one identity